<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Dog Night by foxanddanapetrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535967">Three Dog Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie'>foxanddanapetrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, MSR, Mulder Scully Romance, One Shot, Sleeping Bags, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully reveals to Mulder, through her favorite song, that in her past, she had been out with a girl or two before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Dog Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've always loved the line in Scully's favorite song- "You know I love the ladies, love to have my fun."  And I've always thought of her singing it so here is a fic about it.  Enjoy loves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Jeremiah was a bullfrog </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Was a good friend of mine  </em>
</p><p>The mixture of radio ads and DJ announcements breaks and Three Dog Night seeps quietly through the speakers of the grey sudan.</p><p>Scully is sitting sideways in the passenger seat with her back up against the open window as her hair blows around.  Her legs are laying across Mulder’s lap. She says it’s easier for her to keep one eye on William at all times but Mulder thinks its because she can’t stand sitting anywhere without touching him.</p><p>Mulder has one hand on her knee and one hand on the wheel.  A bag of sunflower seeds sits in the cupholder. “Old habits die hard” he said when he started to feel like himself again after the abduction.</p><p>William is in his carseat behind Mulder.  He’s teething so he has been chewing on everything which is why Scully is hyperattentive lately.  His alien plush hangs from his mouth while his wide eyes stare at his mother.</p><p>She reaches for the dial and turns up the volume.  She starts singing softly to herself but the fixes her eyes on William and starts singing to him.  </p><p>
  <em> Joy to the world </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All the boys and girls </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea </em>
</p><p>“I remember one time when you sang that to me.”  Mudler laughs</p><p>Scully blushes but doesn’t let him see “Yeah but I hate to break it to you, there are still no sleeping bags here.”</p><p>“Well we could change that.”  He winks.</p><p>She reaches over to pick up the alien plush and put it back on William’s lap and starts singing again.</p><p>
  <em> You know I love the ladies </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love to have my fun </em>
</p><p>Mulder turns his head and looks at Scully. “Oh, you do what now?” He smirks.</p><p>Scully licks her lips as they fold inwards as if suppressing a long lost secret even she’s forgotten about.</p><p>Mulder looks over at her, surprised she didn’t make a comment and sees a guilty look on her face.</p><p>“What are you looking at Mulder.”</p><p>“Oh nothing.  Just surprised you didn’t make a comment.”</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint - I was thinking about William.”</p><p>“Ohhhh yeah sure you were.”  He laughs as he pats her knee and they sing the rest of the song together.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>Scully leans over the crib and pats William’s belly as he smiles up at her.  The mobile above his bed doesn’t move by itself anymore so she gives it a push while the animals spin around.  Mulder comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist and looks down at their son. He leans down and presses a dozen kisses on her neck.  She turns around in his arms and leans her head into his chest. He leads her back to the bedroom.</p><p>He lays her on the bed as she unbuttons her shirt.  He watches her in awe - like a goddess before him. She’s radiating, glowing, an ethereal being he feels he’s not worthy of.  Her lips, wet and calling him. Every move she makes calls to him. He leans onto the bed, over her, resting on his arms and leaves trails of kisses from her collarbones to her navel.  He unzips her pants with his teeth as she runs her fingers through his hair. He slips her pants down to the floor. She lifts herself up and rests on her elbows, watches him. She lifts his shirt over his head and wraps her arms around behind his neck and kisses him.  He lowers his head and rests in between her thighs as her hand reach down to find her center.  </p><p>“I love you.” He whispers as his mouth lowers to her warmth, tongue circling the spot her fingers hover over.</p><p>“I love you too.”  She says breathlessly as her legs quiver from the connection they made.  She works her fingers as he works his tongue and before long she’s pushed over the edge, wrapping her legs firmly behind his back - her moans enough to fill him with content for the rest of his life.</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>While laying in bed, Mulder rolls over to face her.  He watches her sleeping steadily - something that he knows she didn’t get to do while he was gone.  After a few minutes, she stirs opens her eyes.  </p><p>“Muldeerr what are you doing up?”</p><p>“Just looking at you.”</p><p>“Why?” She asks, smiling.</p><p>“Because you’re beautiful and I can’t believe we’re a family.  And because I can’t stop thinking about what you said earlier.”</p><p>Scully yawns. “What did I say earlier.”</p><p>“Well I don’t know I guess you didn’t say anything but you looked pretty guilty when I made that joke of you loving the ladies.”</p><p>Scully rolls her eyes.  “Mulderrr.”</p><p>‘Listen Scully, I’m not trying to pry.”</p><p>“No, Mulder it’s ok.”  She reaches for his hand and squeezes it.  “You know I don’t have any secrets from you.”</p><p>“I know.  But you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”</p><p>“Mulder, it’s fine, it’s not a big deal.  I mean there’s not much to tell. Before I came to the FBI, Melissa and I would go on double dates.  One time she set me up with this boring guy from New Jersey and I knew it wasn’t going anywhere. He couldn’t find his wallet and made me pay for our food.  He tried to take me home but I wasn’t about to let that happen. But I didn’t have a car with me so Melissa and her date drove me home.”</p><p>“Don’t make me guess, Scully.”</p><p>“Well I didn’t find out until later but Melissa didn’t really have a good time with her date either.  They were just...opposites I guess. But on the way home, we hit it off pretty well. She had this way about her.”</p><p>“She?”  Mulder smiles.</p><p>“Yes, she.”  She laughs as she brushes his nose with her knuckles.  “Anyway when we got to my house, Melissa walked me to the door and told me that her and her date had agreed that it probably wouldn’t work out.  But she told Melissa that she admired me. Melissa told me to go for it.”</p><p>“And you did?”</p><p>“Yeah I did.  She was really great.  But she moved to New York for work and neither of us were in the place to settle down with someone so we decided to break it off.”</p><p>“Wow.  Dana Katherine Scully.  Full of endless wonder.”</p><p>“Mulder like I said it wasn’t a big deal.”</p><p>“How old were you?”</p><p>“Oh um like 22 probably?”</p><p>“Was she the only one?”</p><p>Scully laughs and rolls over. “That’s a story for another day, Mulder.  Get some sleeeep.”</p><p>He slides closer to her and wraps his arms around her waist and falls asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>